¿Cómo reconstruir Berk?
by angekila
Summary: Chimuelo se ha ido y ahora Hipo debe demostrar lo que vale como jefe. ¡Spoilers de HTTYD3! One-Shot


_How to train your_ _dragon_ no es mío

* * *

¿Cómo reconstruir Berk?

* * *

Se había ido. su mejor amigo había dejado el nuevo Berk para ir a gobernar a su propia tierra. Hipo, instalado en su nueva casa, recogía las escamas que Chimuelo había dejado por ahí. Cada parte de la piel del dragón le recordaba alguna de sus aventuras con él. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo construirían las casas? ¿Cómo organizaría a su pueblo? ¿Cómo los alimentaría? Su padre sabría qué hacer, pero él no estaba y lo poco que quedaba de Estoico no le bastaba para tomar las decisiones adecuadas. Se quitó su armadura y buscó alguna de sus prótesis de repuesto. Debía modificarlas, ya no necesitaría montar a su dragón nunca más.

Caminó por todo el lugar y vio la capa de su padre en alguna silla. ¿Realmente era un digno sucesor? Grimmel lo dijo: Estoico sí era un líder, él solo era un niño, ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Solo tenía 21 años! ¿A quién se le ocurrió pensar que estaba listo? No lo soportó más y lloró. Afuera una multitud lo esperaba y debía mostrarse entero. Tenía que hacer un plan, organizar a los berkianos. Darles esperanza y comenzar de cero. Ser los de siempre pero más seguros, más valientes, más unidos. Más fuertes que antes. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo mostrarles el camino si ni siquiera sabía cómo labrarlo? Tomó su cabeza y dejó las lágrimas bañaran su rostro. Se permitiría ser débil, al menos en su soledad podía volver a ser niño que buscaba refugio en los brazos de su padre. Ese niño que veía cómo su padre se convertía en el jefe más grande de Berk, Qué vara tan alta le había dejado Estoico El Vasto.

—¿Hijo? ¿Estás aquí? Astrid y yo queremos saber cómo estás

No respondió.

—No te dejaremos solo. Tu madre y yo estaremos contigo. Eres el jefe de Berk pero antes que eso eres nuestra familia.

Los sollozos de Hipo se sintieron y ambas mujeres entraron a la casa. Lo vieron de espaldas mirando hacia alguna pared y por impulso, protección o mero instinto, corrieron a abrazarlo.

—Lo extraño tanto —las mujeres no tuvieron qué preguntar a quién se refería— No creo ser capaz. Ya no tenemos a los dragones ¿cómo se supone que lo haré? —Su llanto no se detenía— ¿Cómo?

Tanto Astrid como Valka contuvieron sus lágrimas. Debían ser fuertes para él y demostrarles que sin importar qué, él no estaría solo.

—Ya confiaste en nosotros una vez. Puedes hacerlo siempre. No necesitamos a los dragones, hijo. Somos vikingos. Somos tercos, obstinados, feroces. No nos dejaremos caer tan fácil, que seas el jefe no significa que debas hacer todo por nosotros. Nos has guiado antes, nos has mostrado un nuevo mundo. Sabemos lo que vales y no dudamos de ti. Creemos en ti, Hipo. ¿Tú crees en ti?

Y lo notó. No estaba solo. Aún tenía a esa mujer, su modelo a seguir, su mentora. La abrazó con más fuerza y fue correspondido. Estoico no estaba para abrazarlo en las noches, pero ahora la tenía a ella, como lo soñó muchas veces. Contaba con ella, con la loca justiciera de dragones, con su madre.

—Gracias, mamá. Me alegra que estés aquí.

—Y aquí me quedaré.

Astrid sonrió ante la escena y Valka supo que debía dejarlos solos.

—Los esperaré afuera. Les anunciaré que pronto llegarán las órdenes de nuestros jefes.

Los dos jóvenes (más notoriamente Astrid) se avergonzaron ante las palabras de la mujer y la vieron salir.

—Estamos como al comienzo —la rubia comenzó la plática.

—Pero ahora estamos juntos —Hipo tomó la mano de su novia y nunca la había sentido tan cerca— Fui un tonto al pensar que estaba solo.

Astrid, aún con la armadura puesta, tomó el collar de compromiso que Hipo le había regalado hacía algunos años.

—Estaba cubierto bajo el traje, espero que esta vez no te enojes por no notarlo.

Ambos rieron con el comentario.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me quedé ciega y dijiste que siempre será Hipo y Astrid sin importar lo que pase?

El amo de dragones se sorprendió pues no esperaba que ella recordara esas palabras.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí.

—Pues bien, ahora más que nunca esa frase toma significado —lo abrazó y Hipo rodeó su cintura— Vas a demostrar lo que vales y sacarás este pueblo adelante. Estoico sabía lo que hacía al nombrarte jefe. Nunca tomó decisiones sin estar seguro del resultado. Estaría orgulloso de ti y sé que desde el Valhala te ve y está feliz de ver el hombre en que te convertiste. Estás listo.

—Estamos —corrigió Hipo.

—Bueno, yo estoy lista desde hace muchos años.

Hipo rio con ganas y besó a Astrid en la frente.

—Siempre estás ahí para mí y siempre quiero estar ahí para ti.

—¿Entonces… qué vas a hacer al respecto, jefe de Berk?

—Ya hice algo estúpido, ahora haré algo alocado.

—Eso está mucho mejor.

—Bueno, además papá decía que un jefe protege a los suyos.

—¿Y ahora qué dice Hipo?

—Un jefe confía en los suyos.

Tomados de la mano salieron de la casa y ante ellos estaban todos los berkianos. Bocón sonrió a lo lejos y al mejor estilo vikingo dio la bienvenida a la nueva generación de Berk.

—¡Los jefes han vuelto a casa!

* * *

Fin.

Hace algunos días pude ver la película aquí en mi país y les juro que aún no me repongo. La amé tanto que aún me cuesta asimilar que llegó a su fin.  
Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.


End file.
